


A Touch Too Much

by kinglyace



Series: whumptober2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gen, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinglyace/pseuds/kinglyace
Summary: Whumptober 2019 prompt: Stab Wound.Ignis finds out how Noctis died.





	A Touch Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober prompt! Not very long, cause I'm trying to get back into the swing of things.

There was too much blood. Ignis, without his sight, knew it was far more than his King should have shed. His mouth and nose were overpowered with it, drowning out the acrid stench of fading daemon dust in the new dawn light. His boots squelched with every step, the leather and his socks soaked beyond salvaging. He could feel it beneath his fingers as he made his way through the crumbling ruins, up the cracked stairs and to the throne. His hand bumped a limp leg and he couldn’t help but suck in a harsh breath.

“Iggy, maybe you shoul-” Prompto began from the bottom of the steps, his voice strained and rough. The rest of his thought never left his mouth as Gladio came up behind him, kicking away debris to announce his presence. Ignis couldn’t see their expression but he could guess what they looked like. Prompto, chewing on the corner of his lips and red faced in an attempt to keep the feelings in. Squinting against the hot tears at the corner of his eyes and fisting the edge of his jacket to give himself something to hold onto.

Gladio would be stone faced, or try to be. He never quite mastered the mask of stoicism, and instead would be frowning aggressively, his eyebrows nearly meeting under the harsh wrinkles on his forehead. His jaw would be taut, the muscles of his neck bulging with effort and his teeth grinding against each other. 

Ignis knelt, letting his hands roam in an effort to see what happened. Every shallow breath felt too invasive to his King, a blasphemy in his presence. 

Noctis was cold, despite the hot sun leaking through the collapsed ceiling and falling upon the throne. His clothes were soaked through, wet and clinging to the skin beneath them as if desperate. They were torn in places, where a sword or bullet had violently ripped through. 

Ignis nearly cut himself on the sword, slicing neatly between his thumb and forefinger. He followed the blade, his hands starting to shake the further he went. His head was spinning, pounding from lack of air or his heart pumping too hard in his chest.

He choked, fingers trembling as he found where sword met now dead flesh. A glorified stake, pinning his King like a vivisected butterfly. He couldn’t- no, he couldn’t bear this. This was just too much. The final straw.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm tired y'all lmao. University is kicking my ass but I wanted to contribute. I thrive off Dr.Pepper and pasta... and lots of comments!


End file.
